Strength and Power- chapter 1
by ArchAngel
Summary: Tai' s long lost cousin apeares and the 9th digidestiened is reavealed! This is the first chapter of the 2 part series. I suck at summarys. It's better than it sounds. Please r&r!


****

Strength and Power

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related or about Digimon except for this fic.

As I was walking down the street, I saw people with electronics galore! People with celphones, beepers, pagers and even electronics not in the U.S.A! I knew it was a long walk to the apartment, but I didn't have any money so public transportation was out of the question. I had to walk. As I walked down the street I remembered the famous battle that had changed everything. We were a team fighting to return light and hope to the land. But that battle changed everything. We were fighting a creature that could turn invisible. Only we could see it. We had it surrounded in a corner. We through the daggers straight towards it, but it simply vanished! It was too late. The daggers were already in the air heading straight towards the princess that was behind the creature. There was no way to revive the princess. She was dead. Because of one mistake. But one costly mistake. That each of us would carry the burden for. For the rest of our lives. After that incident, the people didn't trust us. Some even hated us. It just got worse after that. That's why the rest of the team quitted. They had given up hope for everything. Even themselves. But like I said before, they were fools. After my last moments there, I went through the portal that lead closest to my house. When I arrived at my house there was a few firemen cleaning up. There had been a fire. I looked up at my house. There was nothing left but ashes. It was all gone. My house, my life, and the memories from the seven years that I lived there. There was a cop at the scene I asked him were my mom was. He said that she had died in the fire. He also said that there was a report that I was missing for two years. He gave me an address for the nearest relatives around. Here was the problem. They were all in Japan. They gave me a free air fair to the location in Japan. I didn't find the place the first day so I slept on a park bench near by. And that's were I ended up now. I finally found the apartment building. I took the elevator to the 6th floor. Then I looked for apartment 6b. I paused for a second thinking, _well, here goes nothing._I knocked on the door. A person with large wild light brown hair with chocolate brown eyes wearing a blue uniform and blue jeans. " Can I help you?" he asked. "Tai? Is that you?" I asked meekly. I knew it was him. Before I moved to the U.S, we were the best of friends. _He has to be 16 or17 by now._ I thought._ Damm has time flown by. The last time I saw him he was 7 years old!_ "Umm, come in. Wow, has it been that long? So what brings you back to Japan?" Tai said as he gestured me into the apartment. "Tai, who's there?" I heard a small but somewhat familiar voice from the kitchen ask. "It's our cousin form America, Kari, why don't you come here and say hello?" Then I saw Kari come out kitchen. She had grown a lot! Her light brown hair was clipped on both sides in the front with hairpins and she wore a pink sleeve less shirt with a white stripe, yellow shorts and pink gloves that streeched over her elbows. There was always something about her that made her shimmer and different than anything else. She was always a kind person. But I would hate to get on her nerves. If you ever notice that the people that are nice all the time, if you get on their bad side they have enough force to send you spinning and then, Plop! You land hard on your ass. I bet you ten bucks that Kari could do that to any one who got on her bad side. "I am not sure if you remember or not because you were little, but this is our cousin Michael." Tai said to Kari. "Tai, who's there?" said a voice from the bedroom asked. It was Tai's mom. I could barely make out what she had said because my understanding of Japanese was not the greatest. I mean I could speak and understand the language o.k. because my mom taught me, but because I had lived in the U.S for so long, I sometimes made mistakes. Tai's mom came into the room. "Michael?" I cringed a little. I hated being called by my full name. "What are you doing here? And where are your parents?" I told her, "my mom and dad are divorced. I haven't seen my dad for six years. As for my mom, she's dead." I told what had happened about the fire breaking out and burning the house and then went to unpack my stuff in Tai's room. After that Tai's mom asked, "Tai, why don't you and Kari show Mike around the area?" Tai said o.k. So we went to see the rest of the group. The first house we went to were Matt's and T.k.'s. Matt had become a famous rock star in the area. I listened to one of his songs and I was well, impressed. I saw Tai, Kari and T.K. cover their ears, and all I could think of was why? T.k is now a pretty good basketball. I played a one on one game with him and barley beat him by one point. He was one tough player. After that we went to see Sora and Izzy. She's not the same old Sora that I had known. She had grown with the stubbornness and hard headedness of her mother. Even though she doesn't admit it. But I could tell that she was still a caring person. As for Izzy, he looked like me! The only difference that he had lighter brown hair than I did. Anyone passing by would of thought we were twins! We could of talked about computers and different software for hours! But we had to go see the others. We went to see Davis, Yolie and Cody. Davis well, all I can say is that he makes decisions a little to quickly and that he looks up to Tai a lot as his idol. Yolie has the intellect of Izzy and Mimi's picky personality rolled into one. Wow, was Cody good at karate! I had a match with him. If it wasn't for one mistake, he would of beat my ass to a pulp. After we met up with everyone, we talked for a while and then all twelve of us went to see the major sites of Japan.

*************************************************************

****

Tai's P.O.V:

We got home late that night. I quickly took a shower and changed. As I went back to my bedroom I heard an instrument playing a few notes and then I heard a dark, mellow sorrowful song being played. When the song stopped I poked my head through the open doorway of the room. I saw Michael putting the instrument that he had played back into its case. "That was great." I said. "Thanks" he said back. His very dark brown hair almost looked black. He had big, wide, coal jet black eyes that seemed to pierce through your very soul when he stared at you. But when I looked into his eyes I could see a hint of pain and a misty gleam in his eyes. Then it went back into a deep stare. I remember when we were little there was always joy in his eyes. I knew he had been through a lot over the past years. And I seriously doubted that the joy would ever return. As he was putting his instrument away I saw on the desk closest to him was a tag and a crest! And next to that was a digivice! I decided not to tell him until tomorrow because it was already late at night. But I couldn't help but wondering,_ where did he get those?_ I knew that he had been with us at the Highton View Terrace incident because that's why his family moved to America. But was he a digidestined?…

****

A note from the Archangel: I know what you're thinking. Why do people always leave cliffhangers? Well that's the fun of it. It makes you guess what is going to happen next. Please people! I need reviews badly so please! I beg of you! Review my story! And once again, since this is my first series of fics please no flames! Until next time, the Archangel is out of here!


End file.
